Quimérica Realidad
by Ashiba
Summary: Parte XI--Creo que estoy enamorada.-dijo ella de golpe, Nara enarcó ambas cejas con gesto interesado.--Perdonen el retraso
1. Parte I

**Quimérica Realidad.**

.

Como una lluvia de primavera, los pétalos de cerezo caen suavemente y son arrastrados por el viento. Una lágrima cae. Allí esta. Allí estaba.

Todos sus recuerdos, todos los buenos momentos, todas sus ilusiones... reducidas a eso. Reducidas a una lágrima que corre por su mejilla, a un llanto silencioso que no comprendía del todo.

Una mano se pasa por su hombro, no ve quién es y tampoco le importa mucho en ese momento. Alguien la abraza y no dice nada. Un prolongado abrazo silencioso, en donde no corresponde ni se suelta... Sólo un abrazo que en alguna medida calma su llanto.

.

**-...¿Por qué...?-** alcanza a preguntar, aún siendo abrazada.**-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto...?- **contra todos los pronósticos, su voz no salía quebrada. Después de todo, ella era una mujer fuerte.

.

Con quien sea que está, no le responde, solo la abraza más fuerte. Ella se queda allí parada, sin decir nada. Allí, mirando el vacío. Allí, con lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla y una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo borrando las marcas en la tierra.

En un momento, no sabe cuál, se suelta bruscamente y corre hacia allí, corre hacia el desorden, hacia el caos y busca. Busca donde estaba él, busca para verlo.

.

**-No... Él tiene que estar... por algún lado... tiene que estar... ¿Dónde esta?...- **balbucea mientras busca y corre los escombros.

**-One-sama...- **la voz de quien la estuvo abrazando le reclama atención**.- Deja eso... por favor...-** pide.

.

Pero no es escuchado. Por más que implore de rodillas, por más que le grite, no va a ser escuchado. Él sabe lo que sucedió hace poco, y es conciente de lo que su hermana mayor sentía. Pero... No puede dejarla así. No puede verla así, de ese modo... tan... desprotegida, tan rota... ¿Dónde estaba aquella kunoichi fuerte que podía levantarse de cualquier situación con cierta estoiquedad? ¿Dónde quedó la fuerte, la inderrumbable? ¿Dónde quedó la que él conocía?

.

**-¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!-**le suplicó entre un llanto y ahora sí, su voz sonaba quebrada.-**¡Por favor! ¡Él debe estar por acá! ¡Tiene que estar! Está atrapado y seguramente inconciente...-**un pequeño brillo podía verse en sus ojos, seguramente eran las lágrimas que brillaban con la luz del sol.

.

Pero es inútil esa búsqueda. No va a darle falsas esperanzas y menos, si estaba negandose a la realidad. No siente su chakra, no lo siente. Así como no siente ningún rastro de vida allí, más que el de ellos dos. Bajando la mirada, niega suavemente con la cabeza. No la podía ver así.

.

**-No esfuerces una realidad que no es, One-sama...-**dice con hilo de voz.

.

Ella baja la cabeza, entendiendo esas palabras. Imponente aprieta sus puños mientras más lágrimas caen. Debe aceptar esa realidad en la que no quiere creer...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó de igual forma. Se llevó las manos al pecho y szó a sí misma. Cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces. Los abrió. Miró a su alrededor. No vio nada. Un lado de la cama vacía.

Tardó en comprenderlo, terminó abrazándose a sí misma en un vano intento de consuelo.

.

**-¿Huh? ¿Acaso has tenido un mal sueño?-** una voz... pero no cualquier voz. ESA VOZ.

.

Poniendo los ojos del tamaño de un par de platos playos, levanta la cabeza. Allí estaba... Allí está. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como un pez koi cuando pide comida.

.

**-Un... sueño...- **repitió. Él asintió.

**-Debió ser demasiado real para que te pusieras así...-** habló**.- Ino-chan mencionó que era muy fuerte la droga...-**

**-¿Droga?- **frunció el ceño a tal punto que sus cejas parecían querer violar sus párpados.

.

Al ver aquella expresión, él no pudo evitar reír.

.

**-¿Qué no recuerdas la misión, mujer?...-** comentó divertido, luego ahogó una risa y miró hacia otro lado.-** ¿Qué pensabas? Kami, como si fuese a hacerte algo... Qué problemáticas son las mujeres.-**

.

Aflojó los músculos de su rostro y lo miró, ahora parecía enojada. Y la mano, no dudó en ir a parar con fuerza en la mejilla de él.

Terminó yéndose para el baño con la única intención de alejarse de él. Por otro lado, él se quedó con la bonita impresión de la mano de ella en su mejilla. Y la sonrisa no tardó en aflorar en su rostro. De alguna forma, le gustaba que ella fuese problematica.

Desvió su vista a donde había estado durmiendo ella hasta hace un rato. En su almohada, había rastros de lágrimas. Entonces, el rostro del castaño dejó de mostrar una sonrisa divertida para pasar a mostrar cierta preocupación y curiosidad.

¿Qué quimérica realidad le había mostrado aquella droga que desarmó las defensas de la rubia?


	2. Parte II

**Quimérica Realidad.**  
_Parte II_

.

El ruido de una conversación se oía como eco en el pasillo oscuro. Era casi imposible saber el tema que se trataba. Las voces... no se entendían con claridad, aunque poco a poco, al acercarse, se iban haciendo audibles y entendibles.

.

**-Deberías dejarla... ella tiene potencia...-**un intento por hacer que cambiase de decisión  
**-¡Está herida! ¿Crees que sirve una kunoichi herida en una misión?-  
-Sólo perdura un poco más de lo normal los efectos de la droga, no significa que este herida...-  
-Es lo mismo, va a ser fácil para el enemigo controlarla...-  
-...-**la voz de Ino bufó.**-...Se enojará mucho contigo por esto.-**

.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y suspiró cansino.

.

**-Que se enoje entonces...-**habló.**  
-...Supongo que iré a decirselo...- **dijo tras suspirar y ponerse de pie.

.

No obstante, al abrir la puerta corrediza, se encontró con el oír de pasos que se alejaban rápidamente de allí. Tras girar la cabeza en ambas direcciones, alcanzó a ver el kimono oscuro de la kunoichi de la Arena doblar en una esquina.

.

**-Shika baka.-** dijo Ino antes de salir, asegurándose de que el castaño la oyese.

* * *

La luna se mostraba pura y brillante en la bóveda oscura. Las estrellas la acompañaban en un cuadro de magnificencia completado por el paisaje sencillo del jardín de la casa que estaban ocupando.

Escondida entre las rocas está, mirando fijamente el reflejo de la selene en el estanque, intentando no pensar en nada, sin fijarse en su alrededor.

.

**-Eh...- **alguien la llama, pero ella no escucha.**-...Temari...-**

.

La rubia se incorpora sin levantarse y gira su cabeza. A pocos pasos el castaño la estaba mirando con semblante de seriedad. Ella vuelve su vista al estanque sin decirle nada.

.

**-¿No vas a hablarme?- **silencio, él baja la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.-**...Esta bien, solo necesito que me escuches, Temari.-**

.

No reacciona a sus palabras, aunque el que la haya llamado por su nombre hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.

.

**-Eres terca.-**dice él.**- Eres terca y no entiendes que la decisión fue tomada por tu bien. No estas en condiciones de...-  
-¡SI VAS A DECIRME EL MISMO DISCURSO QUE ANTES, CALLÁTE!-**le grita cerrando los ojos y sin mirarlo.

.

Él calla y por unos momentos el ruido de las cigarras es lo único que se oye.

.

**-...Temari...- **la vuelve a llamar. Ella también vuelve a quedarse en silencio.**-¿Por qué?-**

.

Más silencio. Temari aprieta el kimono con fuerza y cierra los ojos, retiene palabras que no quiere dejar salir. Shikamaru la mira expectante, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviese que decir...si es que lo haría.

El castaño cierra los ojos, dandose por vencido en la situación. La mujer es terca y orgullosa. Es una mujer problemática, igual que Ino, pero diferente a ella.

Comienza a marchar hacia el interior de la casa pues, si bien la noche era digna de apreciar, hacia mucho frío fuera.

Ella se muerde el labio y aprieta con fuerza el kimono entre sus manos. ¿Se lo diría? ¿Le diría el miedo que se había alojado en su corazón desde ese sueño, hacía ya tres días?...

El joven abrió y cerró la puerta tras pasarla.

**No.**

Unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron y recorrieron su rostro.

* * *

Tras pensarlo bien, decido continuar este fic. A quien le guste, bien, a quien no: agua y ajo.

Saludos

* * *


	3. Parte III

**Quimerica Realidad  
**_Parte III_

Camina lentamente. Parece no dudarlo, ni recapacitarlo. Dobla al final del pasillo y camina unos pocos pasos más.

Se detiene frente a una puerta. Antes de poner la mano sobre la perilla fría, mira para todos buscando a alguien.

Nadie. Está sola. Completamente sola en ese lugar. Un escalofrío largo y profundo recorre su cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

Gira la perilla, entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Al hacerlo, al oír el _"click" _de la misma, suelta un suspiro, más bien un lamento. Termina sentada en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared, abrazándose a sí misma, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, respirando.

No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero siente una gran presión en su pecho, siente que algo se rompe en su interior.

Una máscara. Una mascara fina y blanca. Una máscara sonriente, que finge estar despreocupada. Se rompe y sus pedazos se esparcen por el suelo de madera. Al segundo, un llanto perdido, inconsolable, ocupa el silencio.

Ella llora. Llora con su alma, con su corazón, con su voz y sus ojos. No lo puede creer, ni siquiera ahora.

El tiempo pasa y sus manos no son la mismas, su cuerpo no es el mismo, pero sigue llorando. Sigue desmintiendo aquella cruel realidad.**  
**

.

**-¿Temari-san?**-una voz. Una voz infantil la llama.

.

Entre lágrimas, la mujer levanta la cabeza, mira con esos ojos verdes la habitación, buscando esa voz.

.

**-No llores... Temari-san...-** dice la voz pequeña-**Las lágrimas le quedan bien a tu rostro...-  
-No... No lloro.-** responde Temari ahogando la voz quebrada, intentando ponerse esa máscara rota.**- No estoy llorando...-**intenta convencerse de ello.  
**-Aún lo extrañas.**-dice.-** No mientas. Aún lloras. Lloras siempre, como la primera vez.-  
-¡NO!-**exclama ella

* * *

**-¡NO!**-repitió.**  
-¿Temari?-**

.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Sudaba y las marcas de lágrimas aún estaban en su rostro y en su almohada.  
Se llevó una mano al corazón y respiró. Éste latía rápido.

.

**-Fue un... sueño...- **musitó ella y observó la habitación.

.

La cama de al lado estaba vacía, como en los últimos días. Del otro lado, la cama estaba ocupada por una rubia que la miraba preocupada.

.

**-¿Qué pasó?-**preguntó  
**-Nada.- **cuasi gruñó Temari sentándose en la cama.  
**-Temari...-** volvió a llamar Ino.**-Necesito saber...-**comenzó a decir, pero las palabras quedaron en el aire.

.

Temari ya se sabía el discurso de memoria, igual que el otro. Miró a Ino como diciéndole que no se lo diría y comenzó la marcha hacia el baño.

.

**-Pero... así no podré saber que te sucede y no podré encontrar una forma de curarte.-**le replicó ella.-** Podrías morir, incluso.-**  
**-Lo que no mata, te hace más fuerte, Ino.- **citó la mujer de manera casi ruda**.-A parte, sería un final diferente, para variar.-** agregó más para sí misma, entrando al baño.

.

Ino se la quedó mirando e hizo mueca de desaprobación.

Por otro lado, la rubia se miró al espejo. Unos ojos cansados y apagados le devolvieron la mirada, piel demacrada y ojeras hasta por el mentón, para exagerar un poco.

Suspiró y por no largarse a llorar de nuevo, fue a la ducha y tras desprenderse de toda ropa, abrió el agua y dejó que ésta intentase lavar sus miedos.

Fuera, Ino se había retirado de la habitación y estaba buscando al castaño. Quería saber cuándo iba a llegar quien reemplazaría a Temari, si algún ninja-médico, o alguien de la confianza de la terca esa podría ayudarle a sacar las palabras que ella creía necesitar.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado. Lo encontró apenas salió al pasillo, con la espalda contra la pared, esperando algo, alguien. Dirigió una mirada que pedía saber algo, pero Ino, hizo caso omiso a eso.

.

**-¿Y bien?- **se vio obligado a preguntar.  
**-¿Y bien, qué?-** preguntó a su vez la rubia. Si bien entendía sus palabras, no iba a darle lo que quería sin escucharlo antes.  
**-¿Cómo está?-** preguntó. Verlo así, no tenía precio.  
**-Sigue igual... se niega a decirme qué vio...**-respondió avanzando.  
**-¿Sigue llorando?**-algo de angustia la kunoichi de Konoha detectó.  
**-Y grita.- **agregó ella bajando la mirada**.- No la entiendo... quisiera poder hacerlo, quisiera poder saber que le pasa... pero si no fuera por TUS estúpidas decisiones, el problema ya estaría resuelto.-  
-Si ella no fuese tan problemática...-** empezó él.  
**-Deja ya ese discurso, lo conozco bien.-** cortó Ino.- **Deberías arreglar las cosas con ella, deberías...-  
- Deja eso de una vez, mujer.**- soltó hastiado él.- **Al final, también terminas siendo problemática.-**

.

Ino bufó y se quejó de la misión y de otras cosas más mientras continuaba su camino, esta vez en dirección a cualquier parte de la casa. Iba a buscar la improvisada enfermería que tenían allí y revisar entre los libros las posibles causas de lo que Temari tenía.

.

**-Ah... por cierto...-** llamó la de ojos celestes deteniéndose a mitad de camino.- **¿Cuándo llega el refuerzo que pediste?-  
-Hoy por la noche o mañana por la mañana...- **respondió Shikamaru tomando el camino que iba hacia el patio. Quizás ver las nubes lo calmen.

.

El día transcurrió. Y llegaba a ser molesto no tener nada que hacer sabiendo del peso que recaía en sus hombros y que el tiempo no se les podía agotar.

Casi no se vieron durante el día y si lo hicieron, con Ino, Temari fingía hablar de cualquier cotidaneidad posible, mientras que con Shikamaru, un roce frío y doloroso. Silencio profundo.

.

**-Temari, ¿Vas a cenar?-**preguntó Ino por los pasillos de la casa.  
**-Sí, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?-**respondió ella al llegar a la cocina.  
**-Ehm... si quieres cortar las verduras...- **sugirió Ino concentrada en vigilar el caldo

.

La de Suna, acató aquello como si fuese una orden y comenzó a hacer lo pedido. Al terminar, llevando en una tabla los ingredientes cortados, comenzó a oír cosas.

.

_-Lo siento mucho, pero...-  
-One-sama...-  
-...No ha podido sobrevivir...-  
-One-sama...-_

.

_El viento chocó contra su rostro y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo, parada como una idiota, esta vez en un hospital. Alguien se le había acercado y le estaba hablando, era alguien con ropa de médico... le decía algo que le costaba asimilar, una opresión en el pecho y la mano fría del médico posarse en su brazo para asegurarse de que era escuchado._

.

**-¡TEMARI!-**el gritó de Ino lo escuchó en medio de todo aquello, y pronto las imagenes de la realidad eran alternadas con el sueño.

.

Ino arrodillada y preocupada, preguntando algo que no llegaba a oír. Alguien abrazándola estando en aquel pasillo de hospital. Ino hablándole a alguien que estaba a sus espaldas. Uno de sus hermanos intentaba calmarla...

Todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora. Voy un poco atrasada en cuanto a los caps de este fic que publico aquí y en otro sitio. Espero que les haya gustado y sino, ajo y agua.

Yo no escribo para complacer a todos

* * *


	4. Parte IV

**Quimérica Realidad**  
_Parte IV_

**-¿Temari? ¿Estas bien?- **alguien le habla

Abre los ojos lentamente, pensando que todo lo anterior era solo un sueño. Que en realidad, seguía en aquella casa con Ino y el otro idiota.

Pero lo que sus ojos captan, es totalmente distinto.

Al sentarse ve, descubre, que hay alguien a su lado. Una mujer. Joven. De cabellos castaños oscuros. Mantenía el perfil alto y se encontraba observándola casi sin expresión, seria.

**-¿Qué...?¿Qué pasó?-**alcanza a preguntar la rubia

La mujer la mira a los ojos, Temari le devuelve la mirada.

**-No logro entenderte, Temari...-** empezó la mujer aflojando un poco la expresión de su rostro.**-No logro entender lo que sucede contigo...-**

Por toda respuesta posible, la rubia mantiene su silencio. Aún no reconoce a la mujer, aunque le suene familiar.

La mujer se pone de pie y la mira.

**-Escucha... sé que es difícil...-**dice mirándola.-** Pero ya no tiene sentido que sigas así, te estás matando lentamente sólo porque ellos se fueron.-**

Temari abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? ¿Entonces sí murieron? Siente una punzada en el corazón y el estómago se le hace un puño. Los ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

**-Ellos... ellos no estan muertos.-** dice de golpe, tratando de convencer a la mujer de sus palabras.

La mujer la mira con cierta tristeza y decide no responderle. No quiere empezar una pelea con ella y menos en el estado que se encuentra la rubia.

Se despide de ella deseándole buena suerte y deja a Temari en la habitación, sola.

La kunoichi se pone de pie, se acerca a la ventana más cercana y mira por ella. No es el paisaje de Sunagakure que ella tanto conoce y tanto ama ¿Estará en Konohagakure?

Suspira. No quiere saberlo. Una brisa suave sopla y mueve los cabellos de ella, una brisa cálida, debe ser verano... o primavera.

Da igual.

**-Temari! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Reaccioná mujer de una maldita vez!-** una voz conocida, una voz que hace tiempo que no escucha.

La rubia se da vuelta y busca con la mirada. Nadie. Esta sola en la habitación. Baja la mirada tristemente.

**-¡Temari! Por Dios, ¿Cómo es que una mujer cause tantos problemas?-**

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.  
**  
-¡Calláte! ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!- **otra voz conocida.**  
-¿No? ¿Y entonces cómo? ¿Susurrando que se despierte? ¿Moviendola suavemente?-**sarcasmo  
**-¡No!-**la otra voz se queja.-** Mira, sali, sali de acá y dejáme con ella que yo voy a buscar una forma de despertarla..**.-Listo, esa voz esta colérica con él.

Temari busca la procedencia de esas voces. No lo entiende ¿Dónde estan? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace la voz de él? Hace años que el viento no la trae a sus oídos y ahora...

Varios pétalos de sal empiezan a recorrer su rostro. Se arrodilla y se abraza a sí misma.

**-¡Por favor, no!-**exclama ella**.- Por favor, no te vayas... No te vayas... No... No me dejes de nuevo...-**Suplica.

* * *

**-¡Por favor, no!- **exclamó en sueños la rubia de cuatro coletas.**- Por favor, no te vayas... No te vayas... No... no me dejes de nuevo...-** Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y lloraba, lloraba como otras veces.

Ino abrió los ojos casi sorprendida. Levantó la cabeza y gritó.

**-¡SHIKAMARU!**- vociferó ella.

El chuunin no tardó en entrar en la habitación, esta vez casi precipitadamente, a causa del grito histérico de Ino.

**-¿Qué...?- **iba a decir al ver que no había ningún peligro al acecho.

Pero Ino lo calló con un gesto con la mano. Hubo silencio, excepto por los sollozos de la rubia.

**-Por favor... no... que no se vaya... quiero verlo... por favor... quiero verlo... de nuevo... no... por favor...**-decía entre los mismos.

Ino quedó callada, haciéndose perfectamente idea de quién hablaba. Shikamaru se quedó mudo, no dijo palabra en ese momento, solo alcanzó a apartar la mirada. No podía verla así. No podía.

Salió, esta vez por su cuenta, no iba a ver cómo despertaba, no iba a ver como los primeros minutos le costaba asimilar que ésta era la realidad y no la de su sueño.

**-Shh... tranquila, Temari... él está acá... él está acá...- **pronunció ella tocándole la frente.**- Él está...-  
-¿Dónde?... No lo veo..**.-sollozó ella  
**-Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos...-**le dijo con suavidad.-**No temas... él estará...-**

Temari movió los ojos y temerosa los abrió. Temerosa, despertó de su sueño. Y en cuanto lo hizo, se sentó de golpe y miró para todos lados. No tardó en ver a Ino y apuró a secarse las lágrimas.

**-¿Qué pasó?**-preguntó, intentando hacer como si nada  
**-Te desmayaste mientras hacíamos la cena...-**relató In**o-Fue a causa de la droga.-**

Temari guardó silencio.

**-¿Qué hice?**-Preguntó ella de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Ino.**-¿Qué fue lo que hice o dije?-**

Esta vez, la que guardó silencio, fue Ino.

Fuera de la habitación, caminando hacia la entrada, observando vagamente las estrellas y la luna, Shikamaru prefería no pensar en lo escuchado. No quería hacerlo.

Y no es porque la odiase o similar. No, para nada. Es que estaba preocupado por ella. Estaba muy preocupado por ella.

¿Dónde quedó esa mujer fuerte y orgullosa que no daba espacio a las suplicas, que no daba espacio a la misericordia en batalla? ¿Dónde quedó esa mujer problemática que le complicaba la misión? ¿Dónde quedó esa mujer de dorados cabellos y mirada fría que casi siempre le daba pelea por todo?

¿Dónde está?


	5. Parte V

Nyuh... lo dejé abandonado aquí ._. ... Nyah, bueh, he andando ocupada, per bueh... tengo una vida fuera de esta pc, así que ando siempre atendiendola.

Este es mi hobby, me encanta escribir y lo hago por diversión. Y siempre que escribo, excepto en contadas ocasiones, ha sido únicamente para mí. Y creo que será así siempre.

Yo nunca cambio mi forma de escribir por consejos que no pido. Sólo lo hago cuando creo que es necesario y necesito ampliar mis limites, pero se lo pido a gente de confianza para mí. Gente que no conozco.

En otro sitio está el fic hasta el cap IX... si mal no me equivoco, pueden acceder a él desde mi perfil n.n

* * *

**Quimérica Realidad**

**Parte V**

Nara se encontraba algo meditativo en el patio, viendo como las nubes comenzaban a hacerse nítidas en cielo, cada vez más notorias por la aparición del Sol...

Entre su meditación, oyó un par de voces que lo llamaban. Al bajar la vista, se encontró con algo que no había esperado ver.

Él había pedido un ninja que pudiese reemplazar a Temari y un ninja-médico por las dudas. Pero no esperaba eso...

Frente a él, dos ninjas de Konoha y dos de Suna estaban esperando por él. Shikamaru suspiró cansino y de un saltó bajó y los miró con cara de qué hacían. Los de Konoha eran Sakura y Shino. Mientras que por parte de Suna, estaban Kankuro y una desconocida.

Tras una breve discusión con la enviada de Suna que fue interrumpida "amablemente" por Kankuro, quién le pidió (exigió) ver a su hermana.

Puesto Nara no conocía a Kankuro, más que unas cortas y breves palabras que intercambiaron a lo largo de todo el tiempo conocido, no tenía la más mínima intención de comprobar cuán parecido a Temari era, por lo que prefirió obedecer con cara de hastío y llevarlos a los cuatro a la habitación de dónde él, momentos antes, había marchadose.

**-Esta dentro de la habitación...-** habló deteniéndose frente a la puerta**.- O al menos lo estaba cuando me fui.-**

Kankuro no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente tocó la puerta y entró. Por lo demás, Shikamaru les dirigió una mirada a los otros. Apartando a la kunoichi de Suna, los conocía a todos.

Al entrar, el jounin de Sunagakure vio a su hermana sentada en la cama, quieta, imperturbable, esperando a alguien. Obviamente, vio con sorpresa a su hermano, quizás más de la que el propio Kankuro esperaba.

**-Eh ¿Estás bien?-**preguntó algo preocupado por la reacción de su hermana.

Temari no respondió, sólo lo abrazó y ahogó un llanto.

**-Pensaba que...- **musitaba.**-...Pero estás aquí...-  
-¿Huh? No te pongas mal, Temari...-l**e dijo sonriendo amargamente ¿Qué es lo que le había sucedido a su hermana?  
**-Es que...-** intentó explicar ella, pero prefirió callar a último momento.  
**-¿Qué?-**preguntó mirándola, era extraño que su hermana dudara.  
**-...Nada...-**musitó bajando la cabeza.**- Nada, nada... Sólo me alegra que estés aquí, hermano...-** esbozó un intento patético de sonrisa.**-Me alegra mucho...-**

Kankuro se quedó en silencio, correspondiendo el abrazo del que aún no se había separado. No sabía qué decir en un momento como ese, no sabía que decirle a su hermana en una situación así. Esa mujer a la que estaba abrazando no podía ser su hermana. Su hermana era distinta. Quería que ella volviese la de antes.

* * *

**_-"¿Por qué tenía que ser mujer? Ya era suficiente con Ino y Temari, más con Temari... Y ahora con Sakura, hecho que había planeado... Pero no otra más. Demasiado problemático"- _**pensaba Shikamaru al dirigirle una corta mirada.

Dicha ninja, ha por decir la autora una chuunin, tenía cabellos y ojos azules, un azul eléctrico muy llamativo. Tenía el cabello corto delante y largo en la espalda. Demasiado largo diría cualquier persona normal. Problemáticamente largo, diría Shikamaru. Sólo esperaba a que no fuese una molestia como las otras.

**-Vamos a la sala, allí les explicaré la misión...Tendré que cambiar de estrategia ahora...-**comentó con aquel tono de cansancio llevando a los recién llegados al lugar antes mencionado.  
**-Shikamaru ¿Dónde está Ino?**_-_preguntó una pelirosada algo curiosa mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos.  
**-Atendiendo a Temari, ya vendrá.-** respondió indiferente el joven deteniendose frente a una puerta corrediza que abrió y no la cerró hasta que todos pasaron_.-Tomen asiento.-_ les pidió mientras luchaba por cerrarla, esa puerta solía trabarse algunas veces.

No obstante, antes de cerrarla por completo, una chica de cabellos rubios claros pasó con cierta agilidad. Shikamaru la miró y enarcó una ceja.

**-¿Qué? No iba a quedarme con Kankuro-san y Temari... -**objetó ella_._**- ...Los estuve buscando.-**

Tras eso y un par de saludos, se pusieron a deliberar sobre la misión. Acordaron que inmediatamente empezarían a vigilar al enemigo de lejos y de cerca, recolectando la mayor cantidad de información posible, cosa que Shino y Kankuro se podrían encargar perfectamente de esto.

Mientras, utilizarían los mapas, que usaron en el primer intento, para trazar varios caminos para entrar, conseguir el pergamino y la joya robada, y salir. La kunoichi desconocida se ofreció, a pesar de que reiteradas veces Shikamaru expresó que ese sería asunto suyo.

En tanto Sakura se encargaría de diagnosticar, y de ser posible, curar, a Temari para que pueda integrarse a la misión.

**-Si Ino no pudo, no creo que yo...-** comenzó la pelirrosada en un arranque de modestia.  
**-Fuiste entrenada por Tsunade-sama, Sakura-baka, tienes más posibilidades.-** cortó Ino, aunque eso generó una pequeña disputa entre ellas que tuvo que ser apaciguada sí o sí por la kunoichi de Suna, a falta de la indiferencia de Shino y el _"problemáticas" _de Shikamaru

Lo que sí le permitió a esta chica (quién al ser llamada varias veces _"mujer"_ por Shikamaru de manera despectiva, se presentó como Kyone) fue encargarse del eliminar a todo ser que se interpusiera durante la misión y, de ser posible, conseguir el antidoto, si es que había, o la forma de hacer que Temari pudiese volver a ser lo que era antes del ataque en caso de que Sakura no tuviese los elementos para fabricar la cura o no sea un mal especifico.

**-Supongo que eso es todo ¿ne?-**inquirió Kyone tras recibir aquellas órdenes. Shikamaru asintió.  
**-Entonces comenzaré con mi parte.-** anunció Shino poniéndose de pie. Nadie lo contradijo, después de todo tenía que ser_ "inmediatamente"._

Sakura e Ino, por su parte, fueron a ver a Temari, mientras que Shikamaru se fue a vagar por ahí, un poco de aire libre no le iba a venir mal, había puesto como excusa.

Los ojos azules de Kyone dieron un vistazo por la sala vacía. Soltó un bufido y se dejó caer de suavemente de espaldas hasta dar con el piso. Mirando al techo se preguntó aburrida qué hacía allí.


	6. Parte VI

_**Ok, me siento algo culpable. Aquí traigo el siguiente cap seguido del anterior.**_

* * *

**Quimérica Realidad**  
_Parte VI_

La mañana era aún muy joven y ya los integrantes de una y otra aldea desayunaban en silencio, a excepción de Sakura e Ino que hablaban en voz baja, intentando no quebrar la calma del ambiente.

Temari miraba el lugar sin decir una palabra, algo distraída y comía muy poco. Kankuro observaba a Temari cada vez más extrañado y más preocupado que el minuto anterior. Shino simplemente se limitaba a comer. Kyone miraba el afuera escuchando el canto de las aves. Y Shikamaru imitaba a Shino.

De pronto, la rubia de cuatro coletas se quedó inmóvil. Soltó los palillos que sujetaba en su mano y, antes de que Kankuro u otro le preguntase qué ocurría, la chica habló con voz temblorosa.

**-Aquí viene...-**musitó y su rostro adquirió matices de espanto. Luego, por unos momentos se quedó quieta, inmóvil, temblando.  
**-¿Qué... qué le... pasa?-**preguntó Kyone**-¿Se durmió...?-  
-No puede dormirse así como si nada.-**respondió Kankuro tras pasar una mano frente a los ojos de su hermana.

No obstante, Shikamaru pareció tener un breve esbozo de idea

**-Pero si le llaman pesadillas...-** musitó y por unos momentos, sólo observaron como Kankuro y Sakura la sacudían para despertarla.

Shikamaru analizó la situación y actuó según mejor le pareció. El vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa desapareció junto con su contenido para terminar el vaso en sus manos y el contenido, en el rostro de Temari y los más cercanos del momento.

Temari cerró los ojos e intentó sacárselos para poder ver, aún temblaba y no entendía que sucedía, miró la situación y casi blasfema en contra de Nara, a no ser porque Sakura le sugirió que debía cambiarse.

Una vez Temari fuera y lejos de la habitación, y antes de que Kankuro empezara a matarlo, el castaño se defendió con unas palabras

**-¿Y si Realmente esta ella en un sueño? Al principio, pensamos que era por efectos de alguna extraña droga o un veneno demasiado eficaz que no se podía encontrar en sangre.-**habló, hizo un silencio y luego prosiguió.-_ **Luego, seguimos pensando lo mismo, solo que su condición se agravó más a causa de la droga.-**_

Ino abrió los ojos.

**- Pero... ¿Entonces por qué persisten y son mientras está despierta?-**preguntó._-_** Es cierto que no encontré nada que concordara con los síntomas de ella... Pero aún así...-  
-¿Y si es un genjutsu?-**sugirió Sakura, recordando al Tsukiyomi de Itachi**.- A Kakashi-sensei una vez le pasó algo similar...-  
-Pero ha pasado bastante tiempo...-**meditó Kyone  
**-El Tsukiyomi duró tres días en Kakashi-sensei y él mismo dijo que si Itachi quería podría haber durado más.-  
-¿Un Uchiha entre las filas enemigas?- **inquirió Kyone escéptica.**- Al menos que nos enfrentemos con Akatsuki...-  
-¿Y si hay alguna técnica similar?**_-_ sugirió Shino, hablando por primera vez.  
**-¿Algo que pertenezca a algún clan, que no sea el Uchiha...?**_**-**_pareció meditar Kyone.  
**-No lo sabremos hasta no enfrentarnos cara a cara con la persona.- **dijo Shikamaru, meditativo**.-Y Temari no parece querer hablar del tema en absoluto...-**_s_uspiró cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a sentar_._**-...Esto es demasiado problemático.-**_  
_

Se generó un silencio bastante molesto, incómodo.

**-Ella no va a hablar si no quiere hablar.- **expresó Kankuro negando con la cabeza.**- One-san siempre ha sido así, de lo que no le gusta hablar, no habla.-  
-Hay que admitir que no ha sido la misma estos últimos días por lo que sea que tenga...-**acotó Shikamaru.  
**-Es mi hermana, la conozco y sé que ella no va a querer hablar.-** dijo con un tono de obviedad, clavando sus ojos en Nara  
**-Desde hace tres días y cuatro noches que no es Temari.-  
-¿Estás seguro de eso?-**inquirió Kankuro.**- ¿Qué tanto crees conocer a**_**MI**_** hermana?-**

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, un tanto disgustado por aquellas palabras. Ino y Sakura prestaron ojos y oídos a aquella conversación, Kyone miraba el techo y Shino... bueno, tenía aquellos lentes oscuros puestos, uno no podía saber si dormía o escuchaba.

**-Lo suficiente como para saber que a quien veo, no es ella desde hace tiempo.-  
-Tiene razón... aunque hay veces que intenta parecer ella... Temari-chan ha estado demasiado vulnerable este tiempo...**_-_ coincidió Ino mirando a Kankuro.

Kankuro gruñó no queriendo aceptar esas palabras. Su hermana, Sabaku no Temari, era su hermana, Sabaku no Temari, y ella era fuerte por la naturaleza propia de su carácter, perseverante y que nada ni nadie la hacía caer. **NUNCA.** Sin excepciones.

**-El objetivo piensa moverse...-** anunció Shino con una abeja posada en la mano.

Shikamaru lo miró y suspiró. Ese día iba a hacerse largo y aún faltaban respuestas a sus interrogantes.

**-Tenemos que movernos nosotros también.-**dijo este alzando un poco la voz.**- Averigua hacia dónde van y síguelos.-**Shino asintió y no tardó en desaparecer.**-Tú harás guardia.**_-_ le ordenó a Kyone._-_** En caso de que nos hayan descubierto, tienes que quedarte acá.-**_**  
-¿Eh?****-**_emitió la peliazul y miró a Kankuro reprochándole aquello, sin embargo el hermano del Kazekage negó con la cabeza y la chica bufó.**-...Esta bien, esta bien...-  
-Sakura, Ino ustedes vendrán conmigo y con Kankuro. Iremos allí y traeremos lo robado. No tenemos mucho tiempo así que nos separaremos al llegar ¿Entendido?-**

Todos asintieron.

**-¿Y Temari?**_**-**_inquirió curiosa Kyone.  
**-Se quedará aquí, no podemos arriesgarla.- **respondió inmutable Shikamaru ya dirigiéndose hacia la salida, junto con los demás.

Kyone miró a Kankuro y le hizo un gesto con la mano y moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar palabra, expresó.

**-Ten en cuenta eso para el futuro.-** y sonrió  
**-Cállate.-** ordenó fríamente el shinobi. Kyone se hecho a reír, divertida por hacerlo enojar.

Pronto estuvo sola y la kunoichi miró el lugar y su soledad no tan solitaria. Suspiró poniéndose de pie. Iría a buscar a la rubia, pero antes...

Una serie de silbidos aumentados con chakra salieron de su garganta y al instante, miles de aves aparecieron en los alrededores. La mujer sacó una flauta dulce y con ella tocó una suave y lenta melodía.

Al instante, las aves se dispersaron, desapareciendo de su vista, sólo una voló a su hombro, un gorrión con pecho amarillo. Hizo un par de sellos y sus ojos no tardaron en tomar forma de un ojo de ave.

Ahora sí, podría vagar tranquila por la casa buscando a ciegas a Temari.

En otra parte de la casa, Temari oyó como se iban los demás y luego no tardó en oír a Kyone.

**- Algo va a ocurrir...-** musitó apagadamente.

Antes de poder continuar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tragó el quejido por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir, las voces y un aire distinto.

**-Kami... no... por favor...no...- **se dijo antes de entregarse a la inconciencia sin querer quererlo

* * *

_**Espero que les allá gustado, si es así, me alegro por ustedes.**_

_**Si no, Ajo y Agua.**_

_**No vivo para complacer a nadie.**_

_**-Ashiba**_


	7. Parte VII

_**Dentro de dos horas empiezo de nuevo la secu! Yay! Esta es mi ultima expresion de libertad, antes de encarcelarme al estudio xD  
**_

* * *

**Quimérica Realidad**  
**Parte VII**

La mujer de cabellos castaños que se le hacía familiar llora frente a una tumba. Temari se le acerca en silencio y la mira, llora desconsoladamente junto a los mimembros de la familia del fallecido. Una nube negra se forma sobre sus cabezas y no tarda para que empiece a llover.

**-No...-** solloza la mujer sin darse cuenta de la lluvia, arrodillada frente a la tumba, desconsolada-** No puede ser... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo sacaron?... No puede doler tanto...-**

Temari se acerca a ella y se queda a su lado hasta que ésta la note. Al suceder, la mujer la mira y desvia su mirada

**-Supongo que vendrás a decirme que ahora sé lo que se siente...**_****__-_ musita

La rubia la observa y no dice nada. Simplemente en gesto de afecto, la abraza intentando consolarla. La mujer castaña se deja abrazar y balbucea cuánto lo extraña. No le importa que la lluvia la empape toda.

* * *

Por otro lado, con la astucia característica de los ninjas, el grupo se infiltró exítosamente dentro de lo que sería la "base" del enemigo.

**-Sepárense y búsquen el pergamino y la joya, no creo que las hayan puesto en la misma habitación.-**_****_habló Shikamaru.**_-_ No sabemos con cuánto tiempo contamos y no es conveniente demorarnos demasiado.-_  
_**  
Los demás asintieron y a partir de ahí tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

Está en lungar distinto. Ya no es lo que cree que es Konoha. Reconoce el lugar como su hogar, su aldea. Camina con cautela, ya que ningún ruido se oía a kilómetros de distancia.

Pronto siente que la caminata se le ha hecho demasiado larga y empieza a desesperarse por no hallar a nadie.

Llega a una pequeña fuente y decide descansar allí, aprovechando que hay varios árboles, en cuya sombra puede recostarse.

Y en medio de la quietud...Escucha como alguien canta.

Ella mira para todos lados, buscando el lugar de procedencia de dicha voz. No lo halla y se frusta, no obstante, la voz se hace oír de nuevo, esta vez, caminando hacia donde estaba la rubia.

Ella ahora puede admirarla, la voz es de una joven mujer, muy similar a Kyone, puede ser un pariente de ella, o quizás ella misma un poco mayor, ya no sabe distinguir. La mujer la mira y parece quedarse perpleja, interrumpiendo su canto.  
**  
-¿No deberías estar en Konoha?-** inquiere. Temari no responde, la mujer suspira y no le da importancia._****__-_** Siento que tengas que ver lo que ves... no es la intención de nadie encontrarse con un paisaje tan solitario.-  
-¿Qué pasó?-**pregunta con voz temblorosa.  
**-El Kazekage no ha gozado de buena salud, a causa de lo sucedido con sus hermanos...-**

Temari frunce el ceño y no se abstiene a preguntar, temiendo de una repuesta peor.

* * *

Kyone no encontraba a la rubia por ningún lado del que revisaba y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Aquella casa abandonada que estaban usando como base a penas la conocía y menos que menos conocía a la rubia.  
_  
_**- Kankuro se enojará mucho si algo le llega a pasar a ella.-**explicó al gorrión que estaba en su hombro_.****__-No, no conozco a Temari-san, no sé nada de ella salvo que es hermana de Kankuro...-  
_  
Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y esperó a escuchar algo, no obstante, no hubo nada.

**-Sería mejor si estuviese gritando...-**masculló mientras seguía su camino, el gorrión pió varias veces.-**... No quise decir eso, yo sólo me refería a que...-** estaba explicándose cuando un ruido le llamó la atención.

Sin expresar algo en concreto, sacó un kunai y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde había provenido el ruido. Parpadeaba más veces de lo normal y varias veces se detuvo por breves segundos.

* * *

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No esta entendiendo nada, Absolutamente nada. Primero en un lugar, luego en otro... y ahora ahí.

Ahora esta de nuevo con él, tal y cual son ahora. Están en el jardín de aquella casa. Son los sucesos que vivió hace dos días. Temari se estremece al recordar. Siente un gran escalofrío cuando el viento sopla, provocándole también frío.

El castaño esta allí, a pocos pasos, mirándola en silencio. Sólo las cigarras se oyen en aquel momento.

Él calla y por unos momentos el ruido de ellas es lo único que se oye.

**-...Temari...-** la llama. Ella mantiene el silencio por sorpresa.-**¿Por qué?-**

Hay momentos de silencio y Temari empieza a temblar notoriamente, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru.

**-¿Temari?**-pregunta mientras, en vez de alejarse, se acerca más**.-¿Qué sucede?-**

Al acercarse lo suficiente como para poder verla, la nota llorando. Shikamaru se queda en el molde, no sabe como reaccionar, nunca vio a la chica de esa manera.

* * *

**-Hay algo raro aquí...-** expresó Kankuro con desconfianza. Shikamaru no dudó al darle la razón.  
**-¡Shika!**_****__-_ la voz de Ino a través de comunicador_**.**_**-¡Shika!-  
-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó Shikamaru. Ino no se oía bien.  
**-¡No se han ido todos! ¡Esto ha sido una trampa!-** gritó casi aturdiéndolo.  
**-¿Qué?-**alcanzó a reaccionar Kankuro antes que Nara diera la orden de salir de allí.

No obstante, al dar media vuelta y dar menos de un paso, de la nada e imprevistamente, varios hombres aparecen bloqueándole el paso.

En lo único que llegó a pensar era en la salud de ella.

* * *

**-Ehm...**-emite algo confuso sentándose al lado de ella y por un largo momento, no se atreve a decir nada.

Cuando estaba por hablar, ellase adelanta.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy acá? ¿Todo esto...? ¿Todo esto es uina ilusión o es algo que de verdad esta sucediéndome?-** dice llorando**.- Ya no sé... No estoy segura de nada de lo que esta sucediendo alrededor mío es cierto...-**

Ya no esta segura de nada... para ella ocultar ya el temor que tiene, aquella inseguridad de no estar en donde debe estar, de creer que todo lo que vivió hasta el momento no es más que una horrorosa farsa. Algo quimérico... Inventado por alguien, quizá ella misma, quizá por otro, para no tener que enfrentar una realidad mucho peor.  
Todas esas misiones, todas esas experiencias vividas en los últimos tiempos...eran parte de una falsa realidad... Ya no le importa nada...

Unos brazos la envuelven con suavidad, tiemblan un poco, algo inseguros, pero aún así la abraza y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de ella con delicadeza.

**-No puedo decirte mucho acerca de lo que te sucede... aún no lo sabemos... pero te pongas así...-  
-Pero...-**balbucea ella girando su cabeza para verlo.  
**-No puedo verte así, Temari ¿No lo puedes entender?... Yo no puedo...No quiero verte mal... nunca.-  
-...- **ante aquella confesión el rostro de la rubia se tiñe de rojo  
**-Empiezo a extrañar a aquella que era fuerte, orgullosa y hasta un poco fría...- **musita en voz baja y quizá poco seguro de lo que dice, pero aún así lo dice**.- Quiero que vuelvas a ser quien eras... Y te conozco, sé lo buena que eres en cada misión, que siempre has dado lo mejor de tu persona... pero no quiero arriesgarme a perderte...-  
-Shika...-** logra balbucear Temari**.- Shikamaru...**- una lágrima recorre con suavidad la mejilla de ella**.-Yo... yo te vi morir... siempre te veo morir... en todos mis sueños... y no quiero que eso pase, porque siempre me siento peor... siento que algo se desgarra dentro de mí todo el tiempo, una herida que nunca sana...-** susurra, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, quien tarda en asimilar esas palabras, no obstante la abraza más.  
**-Nunca dejaré que me maten...-** le aseguró.-** Te lo prometo...-**

Ella asiente, queriendo creer esas palabras y una frágil sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

**-¿Sabes...?**-comenzó a decir ella, sintiendose segura. Él hizo ademán de escucharla y cuando ella estaba por hablar, un ruido desequilibró la situación. De pronto, se sintió en un ir y venir. Por momentos veía la habitación en donde estaba, por otros, esa noche estrellada que en algún momento pudo ser su realidad.

* * *

Un gran estruendo se escuchó a las afueras de la casa. Kyone observó el lugar, estaba en el living, de nuevo y frente a ella, un herido Shino estaba de pie, jadeando.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó ella sin mirarlo directamente, a pesar de que su mirada estaba fijamente en él.  
**-Es... una trampa...-** respondió él.

Otro estruendo sacudió esta vez las paredes, Kyone miró hacia donde parecía provenir el ruido y volvió aturdida a Shino.

**-Hay que hacer algo...-**musitó ell**a.-Hay que buscar a Temari y hay que decirle a los demás que regresen...-´  
-Yo me encargo de Temari.- **aseguró Shino poniendo en movimiento a sus insectos.

* * *

_**Espero que les allá gustado, si es así, me alegro por ustedes.**_

_**Si no, Ajo y Agua.**_

_**No vivo para complacer a nadie.**_

_**-Ashiba**_


	8. Parte VIII

_**Tengo mucho que hacer Perdonen la tardanza.  
**_

* * *

**Quimérica Realidad**  
**Parte VIII**

Un gran estruendo se escuchó a las afueras de la casa. Kyone miró hacia donde parecía provenir el ruido y miró aturdida a Shino, quien le devolvió a penas la mirada.

**_-Hay que hacer algo...-_**musitó ella.-_**Hay que buscar a Temari y decirle a los demás que regresen...-  
-Yo me encargo de Temari y del resto.. ya les avisé.-** _aseguró Shino poniendo en movimiento a sus insectos_.**- Entre tanto, asegurate de mantener bien vigilado el lugar.-  
-Eso hacía...-  
-Y por alguna razón, te despistaste mientras yo llegaba.-** _comentó sarcástico, yendose.

La peliazul no se atrevió a decir palabra que lo contradijese, estaba demasiado asustada, a penas alcanzó a poner mala cara respecto a las palabras usadas. Kyone llamó a las aves nuevamente y tocó una melodía corta de tonos bastante graves y acordes que podían denotar advertencia. Al finalizar, las aves se escondieron entre los árboles, nidos cercanos o a simple vista en el techo o volando los alrededores..

El cuerpo de Kyone temblaba de pies a cabeza. Ella quería pelear, pero no de ese modo... Sin embargo otra no quedaba. Ocupó el techo para hacer de centinela mientras intentaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía.

* * *

Estaban rodeados y en distintos puntos de la casa, bien distanciados de los demás. Hacía poco rato que las abejas de Shino aparecieron frente a Ino, intentando avisarle en vano, ya que antes de que pudiese terminar de leerlo, un ninja estaba frente a ella, así que sólo pudo alcanzar a avisarle a Nara, Sabaku no y a Sakura, luego... a atenerse a las consecuencias. Entró en una batalla en la que pronto tenía todas las posibilidades de perder. Estaba sola en esa pelea y tenía que poner todo lo aprendido para poder salir viva.

Una idea vino a la mente de la rubia y junto a ella, las innumerables veces en las que Shikamaru le prohibió utilizar esa técnica a menos que él estuviese allí presente.  
_  
"Es un uno, contra uno, no hará falta"_se dijo en su mente mientras comenzaba a hacer el jutsu.

Por otra parte, Sakura llevaba una pila bastante grande de cuerpos caídos. Las enseñanzas de Tsunade-sama de algo le habían servido. El tema era que estando en un lugar cada vez más reducido, afectaba el poder realizar los jutsus enseñados con la libertad y eficacia que le hubiese gustado. Y más allá de eso, no podía estar dándose el lujo de gastar el chakra como el aire que respiraba, debía encontrar una salida antes que perdiese.

* * *

Un canto de un águila le anunció la llegada del enemigo. La peliazul respiró ruidosamente mientras de manera hermética tomaba dos kunais y aguardaba a que ellos se metiesen en su territorio.

Al hacerlo, aquellos ninjas vieron caer a un pájaro de tamaño humano, o ese les pareció al ver la figura contra el sol, al ver una sombra. La camisa de grandes y amplias mangas que solían sobrepasar el largo de los brazos y las amplias piernas de los pantalones que usaba hicieron creer que ella era algo que no. Aterrizó de forma elegante y, en cuanto lo hizo, se puso en posición de pelea, mostrando ambos kunais en sus manos.

_**-No pasarán de aquí.-** _dijo ella intentando sonar firme. Los otros la miraron y rieron, burlándose de que con esas vestimentas, no podría pelear. Sin embargo, Kyone se mantuvo firme.  
**_-Ustedes encárgense de ésa... yo iré por la mía...-_** una voz silbante, demasiado aguda y molesta se oyó detrás de esos tres hombres y antes de que Kyone hiciese algo, una sombra saltó, pasándola a ella y entrando abruptamente en la casa.

En cuanto eso sucedió, los hombres se sonaron los nudillos y diciendo que eso sería fácil, se abalanzaron sobre la chuunin. Kyone sólo alcanzó a bajar los brazos, cerrar los ojos, separar las comisuras de sus labios y soltar un grito bastante agudo y alto que aturdió por unos momentos a aquellos tres.

* * *

Temari temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba tirada en el piso sin poder respirar bien, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no podía moverse, sentía que no podía ni hablar ni moverse. Se sentía una marioneta. Podía sentir por momentos lo que sucedía en el lugar en elque estaba, pero ver, veía aquel jardín, aquella noche y estaba al lado de Nara

Unos pasos la tomaron por sorpresa, pero aún así no se movió. Alguien la llamaba y no era precisamente la voz de él.

**_-¿Temari?-_**la voz de Shino entrando en la habitación, pasos de él acercarsele, parecía que la había encontrado.

No obstante, en cuanto estaba por llegar a ella, la pared más próxima se derrumbó y un sujeto de apariencia no-amigable se impuso. Como acto reflejo, Shino se puso en posición, comenzando a analizar la situación.

**_-Hehe...-_ **emitió aquel sujeto.**_- ¿Aún no has enloquecido?...-_**

* * *

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Temari y ella apartó con delicadeza a Shikamaru. Él la mira, algo confundido.  
**  
_-Algo... algo esta pasando...-_** murmura ella llevandose una mano a la cabeza_.**- Alguien... algo...**- _alcanza a decir antes de desmayarse frente a él.

* * *

En tanto, Kankuro ya había comenzado a pelear contra el enemigo, secundado por Shikamaru. Quizá tuvieron suerte de no poder haberse separado cuando el anuncio de Ino los sorprendió, algo de ventaja tenían, más teniendo en cuenta que con Kankuro eran tres más... Bendita haya sido la hora y el día en los cuales el Kazekage decidió enviarlo a la misión.

**_-¿Cansado ya, Nara?_-**inquirió Kankuro burlescamente en un intervalo de tiempo mientras comenzaban a correr hacia la salida más próxima.  
**_-Tsk, no seas problématico._-**respondió él.-**_Aún tengo chakra y energía para rato.-_  
_-Hnhn... me alegro, porque no tengo tiempo para proteger a nadie.-  
- Lo que no entiendo cómo esto se nos pudo haber escapado._-**masculló él deteniendose de golpe al ver que otro tipo con clones de sombra se le acercaba a paso rápido.

Estaba medio distraido el chuunin de Konoha, la situación no le estaba cayendo nada bien y por como iban las cosas, no iban a poder terminar la misión a tiempo. Eso obviando el tema principal de su preocupación. Si había sido una trampa ¿Qué objetivo tendrían realmente?

* * *

Temari cerró y abrió los ojos de golpe, por acto reflejo se sentó en el suelo y respiró agitadamente. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido ya que un gran pedazo de pared se le venía encima y a penas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía, no obstante aún le costaba un poco orientarse.  
Se puso de pie y buscó a quien le pareció que la llamaba hace algún momento.

**_-¿Aburame?-_** interrogó a media voz, al encontrar el lugar en el cual se acumulaban varios insectos ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿No era que hace tan solo unos segundos estaba de pie y a punto de pelear?  
**_-Hehehe...Déjalo, ya debe estar en sus últimos respiros.-_** habló un hombre de apariencia no muy admirable. Era demasiado delgado por empezar, el rostro reflejaba una expresión de locura, sadismo o lo que fuese que a cualquier civil le entrarían ganas de huir.

Temari sintió otro escalofrío, esa voz rasgaba su alma con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Buscó su abanico, pero recordó que no estaban en la habitación dónde lo había guardado, al igual que el pergamino de invocación. Así que, desarmada, la kunoichi se vio con dos opciones: o enfrentarlo a pesar de tener todas las de perder, o escapar.

Ella no escapaba, si había alguna migaja de lo que realmente ella era, era su orgullo como kunoichi, no como mujer (que es distinto), se enfrentaría. Miró al hombre tenebroso y éste le sonrió esperando una respuesta. No necesitaba saber que fue él quien le provocó todo aquello.  
**  
**_**-Pudrete-** _escupió Temari fríamente, a pesar de estar fingiendo.

El hombre ladeó su cabeza y bufó.

**_-No has tenido suficiente... suficiente...-_ **comentó.-**_ Necesitas más... más dolor... más.-  
-Ni aunque me desmiembres me harás temerte.-_** continuó, mentía y le estaba saliendo bien, si hubiese sido el castaño con quien estuviese hablando, posiblemente no le saldría.  
**_-¿Huh?...Uh.... Entonces..._-**habló caminando hacia ella, por lo que Temari se alejó más de él y se acercó a donde estaba el cuerpo inconciente de Shino**_-...¡Deberás morir para enloquecer!- _**

Hizo una especie de raros movimientos y sellos que ella no alcanzaba a ver fue lo último que vio antes de sumergirse en la peor de sus pesadillas.

* * *

_**Espero que les allá gustado, si es así, me alegro por ustedes.**_

_**Si no, Ajo y Agua.**_

_**No vivo para complacer a nadie.**_

_**-Ashiba**_


	9. Parte IX

**Quimérica Realidad**

Parte IX

Temari se desplomó como una marioneta en el suelo de madera, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida por darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en aquel hombre que la miraba como desquiciado. Esa sonrisa tétrica y de loco.

_-No...-_musitó ella con dificultad, aún queriendo ser ella_- me...hn...-__  
__-Demasiado tarde hehehehe-_rió con voz aguda aquel ser-_Pronto todo tu cuerpo se quedará inmóvil... pronto tus sentidos perderás...hehehehe y cuando nada puedas hacer, la locura tomará poder y hehehe...morirás hehehe...lentamente...-_

¿Por qué se reía tanto? ¿Qué le causaba risa? Era un loco... La rubia sentía rabia reprimida recorrer su cuerpo. Era la segunda vez que sentía perder frente a aquel desquiciado, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Lo odiaba.

Pronto, dejó de poder moverse y a eso le siguió, ni lenta ni presurosamente, la perdida de su vista y oídos, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad profunda.

_-¡Temari!-_una voz la llama, la rubia enfoca su mirada y gira su cabeza para ver a un niño de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules mirarle con una sonrisa**.-**_Temari!._**-** El niño parecía querer mostrarle algo (a parte de conocerla) y se esta acercando a ella con rapidez.

Un rápido vistazo al lugar y la sensación de que el niño no debía acercarse allí, hicieron que ella gritase que se alejara. El niño se detiene en seco y la mira curioso. Temari vuelve a gritar, pero no alcanza a terminar, cuando una sombra atrapa al niño por detrás y mostrando un filoso kunai, apunta al cuello del niño.

_-¡No!-_alcanza a gritar ella mientras avanza para intentar hacer algo, no obstante, de la nada, unas especies de sogas salen de la nada y empiezan a atarla, impidiendo que se moviese.

Grita con fuerza mientras se resiste. El niño queda estupefacto sin entender lo sucedido. Temari lo mira y estira el brazo, o intenta hacerlo. Grita ayuda, pero nadie la escucha. El niño la ve con ojos llorosos. El kunai hizo su trabajo dejando a Temari con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_-¡Eh! ¡No te distraigas, idiota!-_gritó Kankuro luego de tener que mandar Kuroari para que repeliese el golpe de uno de los enemigos.

Nara ni se molestó en responderle, estaba ya demasiado fastidiado con las decenas y decenas de ninjas que venían en olas a atacarlos.

_-¿Cómo es que entran tantos en una casa como esta?-_bufó molesto. Kankuro lo miró de reojo sin responderle, estaba demasiado ocupado manejando a sus marionetas para que estas les dieran a ellos un espacio libre por el cual avanzar._  
__-Deja de quejarte... hay que volver a la casa.-_recomendó una voz femenina.

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada, era la voz de Ino, la podían reconocer. Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

_-Aquí._**-**anunció ella y a los pocos segundos, una de las puertas corredizas que estaban del lado contrario del pasillo, se abrieron de par en par. Éstas mostraron a una rubia de ojos azules y vestimentas violetas, bastante agotada. Jadeaba y las perlas de sudor recorrían su rostro para terminar suicidándose en el piso de madera. Nara la observó y ella le hizo gesto de que estaba bien.**-**_Sólo... un poco agotada..._**-**expresó antes de que las rodillas se le vencieran y cayera al piso.

Una vez que Kankuro y Shikamaru estuviesen junto a ella, él segundo no perdió la intención ni la oportunidad de gritarle y reprocharle.

_-¡Idiota! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que estas así?_-retó él tras sacudirla un poco. Ino sonrió cansinamente.  
_-No es tiempo que me sermonees.-_le dijo ella.-_Tenemos que volver por Temari y Kyone... me lo agradecerás después...-__  
__-¿Qué dices...?-_alcanzó a preguntar Shikamaru a punto de volver a sacudir a Ino nuevamente  
_-No lo encontré, Shika... No lo encontré...-_ dijo vagamente antes de terminar de perder la conciencia.

Kankuro lo miró como exigiéndole explicaciones al respecto. Nara lo ignoró pero no porque quisiese hacerlo _-aunque quería.-_ sino porque si era cierto lo que decía Ino, si era cierto que lo había buscado y no estaba en la casa... Entonces tenían mucho más que un problema.

_-...No terminó su trabajo con ella...-_musitó con los ojos tan abiertos como si le fuesen a salir y su cuerpo levemente temblando._- ¡Tenemos que volver. ¡Hay que volver!-_

Kankuro no es ningún tonto, por algo llegó a ser jounnin. Invocó a su Sanshuo y dejaron a Ino en la cúpula de hierro que llevaba la susodicha marioneta que estaba en el lomo de la salamandra. Luego, miró a Shikamaru, frunciendo el entrecejo.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?-_ inquirió. Shikamaru lo miró sin comprender bien_.- ¿Nos separaremos...? ¿Buscaremos a Sakura...?¿Iremos directo para allá...?_-dijo generalizando las opciones que tenían en su momento.

Kyone aterrizó en el piso jadeante. Miró a sus oponentes quienes tampoco estaban en las mejores condiciones que ella. Sus fuerzas aún no menguaban, por lo que si era un poco inteligente, podría acabar esto teniendo los mínimos rasguños. Aquellos hombres la miraron enojados, les estaba costando más trabajo del que esperaban. Ante la mirada, Kyone se dio el pequeño, pero deleitoso gusto de retarlos.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿No era que iban a terminar conmigo de una manera rápida?-dijo con aires altaneros.- Hn, a este paso podría vencerlos con una de mis manos atada a la espalda.-_Se afirmó a los kunais y miró expectante las reacciones poco alegres de éstos ninjas.

Los mismos se le abalanzaron portando consigo un kunai cada uno. Con gracia burlesca ella los esquivó y apuntó en la espalda de ambos. Realmente esto era fácil, pensaba que le iba a ir peor de lo que esperaba.

_-Kankuro estará orgulloso de mí.-_dijo ella empezando a sentirse importante antes de tiempo.

Los hombres soltaron los kunais y levantaron las manos, no obstante, antes de que se lo pudiese esperar, al mismo tiempo, ambos lograron darle una patada que la mandó varios metros hacia atrás y estuvo muy cerca de caer al suelo.

_-No te confíes, niña, esto recién empieza.-_ rió uno de ellos. Kyone se incorporó y miró amenazante a los hombres. Tiró ambos kunais lejos sin mirar hacia donde los arrojaba.  
_-Bien... sí así lo quieren.-_ dijo antes de silbar un par de notas._- Prepárense a perder.-_amenazó poniéndose en pose de taijutsu.

Pronto, detrás de ella no tardaron en aparecer una enorme nube de aves de distintas especies.

El chuunin se quedó en silencio, realmente no había pensado cómo actuar, solamente en actuar. Puso las manos como si hiciese un cuenco y empezó a reflexionar acerca del tema. Kankuro no pudo hacer más que mirarlo entre curioso e inquieto. ¡El tiempo se les agotaba y el tipo empezaba a hacer poses Zen!

_-Lleva a Ino a un lugar seguro y luego ve hacia la guarida. Yo buscaré a Sakura en tanto.-_ terminó por resolver Shikamaru.

No era una de las ideas y órdenes que más le hayan gustado dar. Pero otra opción, no le quedaba. Él quería ir por Temari, quería ir a buscarla. Pero era una tarea que debía dejarle a Kankuro, él como cabeza de la misión, tenía unas prioridades que no podía dejar pasar por alto. Una de ellas era recuperar el pergamino y la joya.

Kankuro asintió como perro obediente y estaba ya marchándose cuando, en un impulso-esos en los que uno luego se pregunta como hizo para hacer o decir aquello con tanta desenvoltura- se volvió al jounin de Sunagakure no Sâto, llamándolo por su nombre. Éste respondió volviéndose a él, deteniéndose a penas para verlo.

-_Asegúrate de llegar a tiempo... asegúrate de salvarla... por favor.._.- pidió tranquilo, como si le hablase del clima o preguntara por la buena relación entre ambas aldeas.

Luego, dejando al hermano del medio ceñudo, Nara se dio vuelta y volvió a su camino, a su búsqueda para hallar a la pelirrosada. Kankuro bufó y soltó un par de palabras, pero él siguió con su camino ¿Cómo es que podía haber dicho algo como eso a él? Era obvio, tan obvio como que él era un marionetista de Sunagakure y Nara un controlador de sombras de Konohagakure, que se refería a Temari.

El segundo hijo del Kazekage llegó a la casa varios minutos después de esa conversación, aquel lugar que les servía de guarida a ellos durante la misión ahora le daba una mala espina terrible. Allí había peligro, lo sabía por el extraño ambiente que la casa emanaba, una sensación ya conocida en su memoria se fue apoderando lentamente de él.

Inmediatamente, dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino en un lugar que se podría considerar seguro dadas las circunstancias... al menos, no estaba a simple vista. Avanzó hacia la casa con kunai en mano. Antes de entrar, las marcas de una pelea obviamente _reciente-plumas, shurikens, kunai, sangre, aves muertas-_ eran evidentes para él, así como quién pudo estar involucrado en aquella batalla.

Kankuro no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo antes de ingresar a la casa, antes de correr la rota puerta de madera y enfrentar una realidad que podría ser sacada de alguna pesadilla. Sólo podía pensar en su hermana y en Cabeza de Plumas.

Esa chica, Kyone Arukei, del clan Torihito... esa quien debía estar a su cargo por órdenes de su hermano-más bien, el viejo abuelo de aquella chica- para asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada, pues para el clan era un "tonto juego" de ser ninja y evadir las responsabilidades que ella tenía dentro del clan. Porque Kyone no debía ser ninja, ella debía ser criadora de aves, junto a su futuro esposo debían criar las aves que acompañarían a los integrantes de la rama principal durante las misiones verdaderas.

Lo admitía, en un principio, ni ganas tenía de ser el guardián de aquella chica. Es más, aún no quería serlo. Pero las circunstancias de los hechos, hicieron que poco a poco el shinobi se acostumbrara a la molesta presencia charlatana y cantarina de la Arukei. Era una molesta presencia, sí, pero se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca y que estuviese a salvo. Después de todo, él conocía el potencial que Kyone poseía. Él sabía que esa chica daba para más en cuanto a ser ninja se refería. Pero también sabía que, bajo toda costa, esa debía ser la última misión de ella. Kyone debía salir viva, pero después de eso, no iba a volver a ser ninja. Tanto él como ella lo sabían. Y eso no era algo que le agradase a la peliazul. Para nada. Era el sueño de Kyone ser ninja. Pero decisión de sus padres que se casara.

Alejando esos pensamientos y recuerdos de su mente, esas divagaciones, corrió la puerta destruida y se abrió paso entre los escombros. No tardó en descubrir el cuerpo de dos shinobis, muertos. Tampoco tardó en descubrir la cantidad de plumas y aves de distintas especies que daban vueltas por ahí. La luz apenas entraba por la cantidad de escombros, por lo que a penas se podía ver.

_-Ugh...Agh...-_varios quejidos empezaron a oírse, intentos ahogados de tos. El titiritero sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía instintivamente y el escalofrío pasaba por él una y otra y otra vez.

Caminó un par de pasos más por el hall destrozado, halló unos escombros que movió con cuidado, debajo de él pareció ver el extraño kimono-pantalón azul de la cabeza emplumada.

La imagen que, entonces, se reveló no fue para nada agradable. Kankuro cerró los ojos dolido, reteniendo lágrimas y maldiciones, y que la voz se le quebrara. Lucho por mantener la calma: Kyone estaba en el piso con los ojos abiertos, respirando dificultosamente debido a un corte, que no sabía si era profundo o no, en la garganta, esto le impedía respirar bien y hablar... Kankuro no quería saber si le habían desgarrado o no las cuerdas vocales.

Un dolor grande se apoderó de él. Pero nada podía hacer por el momento... sólo evitar que ella muriera.

La chica de ojos zafiro lo miraba con el par anegado de lágrimas. Mentiría mucho si dijese que no le importaba perder el habla. Que no le importaba perder su vida.


	10. Parte X

**Quimérica Realidad**

_Parte X_

Kankuro sostenía a Kyone entre sus brazos, estaba átonito, pasmado ¿Era aquello posible? No... No podía serlo. Mantenía el cuerpo casi moribundo de la kunoihchi de cabellos azules electricos, quien lo miraba fijamente, queriendo decirle algo. Pero para Kankuro, no existía nadie más en ese momento que su protegida. Entre los escombros de aquella parte de la casa, una figura femenina fue apareciendo lentamente, Sus cabellos rubios caían desordenadamente por su rostro y a penas podía mantener el equilibrio. Ino estaba demasiado cansada en aquellos momentos. No obstante seguía avanzando, intentando entender lo que había sucedido luego de que perdió la conciencia. Llegó arrastrando los pies a donde estaban Kankuro y Kyone. Los observó con sorpresa y miedo.

**-No debí...-**pronunció ella mirando a Kyone**-****No debí... haber usado tanto chakra antes..****.**

Kankuro levantó la vista y la observó. No sabía que cara poner para pedirle que, aunque sea, hiciese algo. Kyone no podía morir así, no podía...  
Ino se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos, Kyone la miró, respirando con dificultad, con cansancio y temor, luego volvió la vista a Kankuro. La rubia los observó a ambos, antes de sacar un pergamino, del cual no tardó en aparecer algunos elementos tales como gasas, alcohol, iodo povidona y demás elementos relacionados con la medicina y primeros auxilios. Sin decir nada comenzó a limpiar los alrededores de la herida de la chica, no estaba muy segura de poder hacer lo suficiente a tiempo para que sobreviva.

**-Ve a ver a tu hermana, Kankuro... yo me ocuparé de ella**_._- dijo mientras hacía los preparativos para luego comenzar a curar con la tecnica que le habían enseñado, si es que para aquel entonces, había recuperado una cantidad de chakra significante para poder hacerla

* * *

Nara, por otro lado, no podía hacer más que lo se había impuesto. Realmente no tenía ni el más minimo interes en encontrar a Sakura en aquellos momentos, sólo deseaba poder volver a la casa para asegurarse de que Temari, su Temari estuviese bien. Pues, si bien sabía que no la había tratado de la mejor manera... lo hizo porque no quería exponerla al peligro una vez luego del primer encuentro que tuvieron con el enemigo consiguió herirla. Luego, quiso sacarla de la misión para evitar que la lastimasen. A pesar que sabía que era Temari y de lo que ella era capaz, pudo notar la diferencia entre la Temari guerrera y esta Temari... la frágil... la que era perseguida por aquellos sueños, pesadillas o ilusiones. Porque él... él la quería. Mucho. Quizás tanto que el "querer" no bastaba.

Dobló en una esquina y continuó corriendo hasta que sus pasos fueron frenados por un estruendo que se oyó a su derecha. Tras unos cortos segundos, Shikamaru se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás, ya que la pared practicamente voló en pedazos porque alguien la atravesó haciendo uso de una fuerza descomunal. El cuerpo terminó inovil entre los escombros y Shikamaru se giró para ver a una Sakura aparentemente satisfecha con lo hecho.

A penas la miró cuando le ordenó que debían volver a la guarida.

**-¿Y que hay con el pergamino y las joyas?**_-_preguntó ella  
**-Eso no importa ahora! Lo importante es que puedan haber atacado nuestra base y, para estas alturas, haber matado a quien estuviese allí...-  
-¿Y eso cómo lo supones?-  
-Te explicaré en el camino, por el momento, vamos.-** dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
Sakura asintió sin estar demasiado convencida y lo siguió.

* * *

Kankuro no quiso moverse, en un principio, pero Ino volvió a hablarle

**-Puede que esté cansada y que no pueda hacer mucho por ella hasta que llegue Sakura... Pero haré lo mejor que pueda, y para eso necesito que te vayas. Puedes complicar las cosas. Es mejor que sigas con lo que sea que Shikamaru te encomendó ¿No?-**

El marionetista la miró a los ojos con firmeza... y miedo. No quería perder a Kyone. Pero tampoco quería perder a su hermana. Terminó por asentir resignado y se puso de pie, alejándose de la chica de cabellos azules. Ella se aferró a él todo lo que pudo, pero al final debió soltarlo.

**-No te preocupes, voy a volver por vos.-**pronunció Kankuro con una débil sonrisa, mirando a Kyone.

La peliazul asintió tristemente y lo dejó ir. Casi cerró los ojos, pero recordó que debía tenerlos abiertos para que no pensaran que ya había muerto, aunque su pecho aún se movía tenuemente.

**-Cuídala, por favor.-** pidió a Ino mientras emprendía camino hacia las habitaciones, para buscar a su hermana.

Ino asintió. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Kyone sobreviviese. Pero tarde o temprano la rubia necesitaría a la frentuda. Tenía chakra, pero no el suficiente para emplear la técnica de curación.

Varias aves se habían arrimado a ver que cuál sería el destino de la chica de las aves.

* * *

Shikamaru y Sakura saltaban entre los tejados de las casas y, cuando estas se acabaron, corrían a campo abierto. Sinceramente, a Shikamaru poco le importaba ser un blanco fácil en aquel momento, sólo quería llegar rápido allí.  
Anduvieron un poco más dandole a sus ya cansadas piernas, cuando por fin divisaron la casa que, para horror de Shikamaru, estaba cuasi destruida. Nada más al entrer, se encontraron con la misma escena que se encontró Kankuro, sangre, rastros de pelea y un hall semidestruido. Sólo que allí dentro estaba Ino intentando que Kyone no muriese.

El rostro de la rubia prácticamente se iluminó al ver a su compañera, a quien no dudó de pedirle ayuda. Tras unos momentos de platica, donde Ino le explicó que no sabía como Kyone terminó así, que nada más recuperó la conciencia caminó hacia la guarida y se encontró con aquella escena.

**-¿Dónde está Kankuro?**_-l_e preguntó Shikamaru, Ino le señaló el lugar por el que se había marchado.  
**-Lo mandé a que hiciera lo que le pediste...- **musitó ella.-**La verdad... no queria que estuviese aquí mientras curaba a Kyone, me ponía nerviosa**_._

Por toda respuesta, Nara tomó a Yamanaka de la muñeca, le dijo a Sakura que se encargara de Kyone y tomó el mismo camino que Kankuro. Iba a ir por Temari. Los pasillos de la casa estaban más oscuros de lo habitual, caminaban en silencio, intentando no hacer ruido y de no darle a entender al enemigo de que estaban allí. Puesto, ellos sí sentían su presencia y Shika pensaba usar eso a su favor.

Encontraron a Kankuro frente al final del camino de lo que sería el pasillo, pues había una pila de maderas rotas y pedazos de la puerta corrediza. Ansioso, Shikamaru iba a preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, cuando el hermano del medio lo dijo sin necesidad de preguntas.

**-Está ahí... está torturando a Temari....**_-_dijo con un tono de rabia. Efectivamente, se escuchaban sus gritos, algo amortiguados por los escombros. Y la risa histerica del hombre**-Siento una presencia más... una cantidad de chakra... ****pero se va apagando lentamente.**

Shika miró a Ino y ésta solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y revisar cuántas mentes había en el lugar, claro que con mucho cuidado. No era una técnica de la cual necesitase demasiado

**-Hay tres.-**confirmó-**La de Temari... la de... este sujeto... y la de..****.**-se sorprendió un poco mientras abría los ojos**.****- La de Shino...  
-En otras palabras, tenemos que rescatar a Temari y a Shino... y acabar con el enemigo.-**puntualizó Shikamaru. Y... lentamente, se le fue ocurriendo una idea.-**Kankuro, ¿Puedes hacer que tus marionetas tomen apariencia de Shino y Temari?**

Kankuro enarcó una ceja, algo extrañado por la pregunta. Por supuesto que podía.

Por su parte, al propio Nara le daba rabia que no estén en las mejores condiciones para ejecutar el plan, por ello, debía apañarselas con lo que tenían a mano en esos momentos.

* * *

Ya eran bizarras todas aquellas muertes o, al menos eso le esta pareciendo. Pero no puede dejar de verlas, no puede escapar, no puede dejar de sentirlas tan reales. Tiene que hacer algo, pero no puede. Cada vez, con cada escena, con cada muerte, su inconciente quedaba atrapado más en esa ilusión, más cerca de la muerte... más lejos de decirle a él lo que realmente siente.

Temari no puede creer todo lo que está sucediendo. Tantas veces lo vio morir, tantas veces lo vio irse. A él, a sus dos hermanos y a todos quien ella conociese. Y eso, no puede soportarlo, no puede. Jamás iba a poder soportarlo. Pero no puede escapar ni enfrentar los hechos. Porque si intentaba escapar, las realidades ilusorias la seguían a donde fuese. Y si las enfretaba, se convertía en un simple espectro que atravesaba a los presentes como si ella fuese una burda ilusión. No sabe como detener aquellas oleadas de sufrimiento. No se vuelve inmune, porque no puede. ¿Quién podría volverse indiferente a la muerte de sus seres queridos? ¿Quién podría no sentir nada al ver a un ser querido, amado, morir frente a sus ojos?

Ella no.

Era un mar de lágrimas, de miedo, incertidumbre y frustración. Se siente agotada y quiere rendirse ante esa tortura mental que estaba recibiendo. No podía más. No podía... más. Todo lo que era ellla se fue desmoronando poco a poco, desde hacía días. De ella, de la Temari verdadera queda muy poco. Y se desprecia a sí misma por querrer retirarse, por no soportar más y lograr salirse de aquello.

Y, en aquel mar de muerte y desolasión, entonces, surge una figura que ella no pudo distinguir. Solo alcanza a ver un entorno lleno de cadáveres, cuerpos de conocidos de la aldea, ya sean simples aldeanos o ninjas de rango jouniin. La figura se acerca entre temerosa y desorientada. Temari no recapacitó mucho en aquel detalle, solo se hacía una pregunta ¿Quién sería esta vez?

La figura finalmente llega a ella y le extiende la mano. Temari no ve más que un cuerpo borroso con silueta femenina. Era ayuda, despues de todo y por el momento, lentamente, extendió su mano y tomó la de aquella persona. Una tenue luz comenzó a salir de un lado que no supo identificar. Cerró los ojos suave y resignadamente.

Y...

Sintió que la luz, intensa o tenue, golpeaba sus ojos y se vio obligada a entrecerrarlos. Se sentía tan cansada. Tan herida... tan lastimada... tan... tan muerta en vida. Aquel extraño la miró con sorpresa y locura. Estuvo a punto de reirse pero no lo hizo. Maldijo y pregiuntó cómo pudo escapar de allí. Sin duda, era algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

Pero ese no era su mayor problema en ese instante.


	11. Parte XI

**Parte XI**

Sus ojos se abrieron con suavidad y le costó entender cuál era el entorno en el que estaba.

Veía figuras difusas entre colores que iban del caoba al bambú y la tenue luz de una bombilla amarilla. Tras parpadear un poco, observó que se encontraba en el interior de una tienda de campa a bastante grande y de forma cúbica. El interior de la misma era de un verde militar, mientras que en el interior había algunos muebles precarios de madera, algunos de ellos le recordaban a los que estaban en la casa que utilizaron como refugio.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atenci n fue la figura que dormitaba sobre una silla cercana a la cama de ella. Un joven dormitaba en ella manteniendo los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas completamente. Dormía con la cabeza estirada, casi mirando al techo y los labios entreabiertos, pero sin roncar. Era una de las pocas veces que lo veía con el cabello suelto, lacio y cayendo como una cascada chocolate.

**-Shi... Shikamaru.-**musitó ella con suavidad.

Y entonces oyó un chillido, bastante agudo. Era un chillido que venía del lado continuo al de ella, contrario al de donde estaba Nara. Temari se giró con lentitud y cierta fatiga. Allí estaba, en una cama similar, una Kyone demacrada en su totalidad, con los cabellos despeinados y descuidados, con ojeras y cara de ultratumba. Tenía vendas alrededor de su garganta y un periquito en el cabezal de la cama. Parecía que por fin, después de tantos años, habían encontrado el botón que la hacía callar, pero eso conllevaba a que la misma Kyone luciera apagada, sin brillo y sin alegría. Parecía extraña verla así. Era como ver otra Kyone.

Los ojos de Kyone mostraron cierta severidad, cierto cansancio y dolor, esos ojos de siempre le señalaron un momento al Nara y luego, al hueco por el que podían ver el paso del día a la noche, siendo ese momento de noche. A Temari le llevó unos minutos comprender el mensaje de Kyone, Shikamaru estaba allí al lado desde hacía mucho más tiempo del que se podía imaginar, quizá. Con lentitud, asintió y movió los labios diciendo gracias.

De ahí en más transcurrieron varios minutos, horas quizás, en donde Kyone se quedó dormida junto al periquito y Temari fingía estarlo cuando Ino o Sakura entraban a revisar que todo estaba bien en ella, Kyone o el bulto continuo a la chica-ave a quien la rubia no podía identificar por la penumbra. Ella abría los ojos cada vez que ellas se iban y a penas parpadeaba mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Shikamaru despertara. Por alguna razón no veía que su hermano haya entrado en algún momento y eso le inquietaba, temía que Kankuro fuese el _"otro bulto"_.

No obstante, cerca del alba, Nara abrió los ojos tras un bostezo largo, profundo y contagioso. Y cuando abrió los negros ojos para ver si ella estaba aún viva y la encontró mirándolo con esos ojos verdes hermosos. Ella ladeó la cabeza unos momentos y esperó a que él hablara o dijese algo.

**-...Hey...-**pronunció con cierta pereza, Temari sonrió con cierta timidez-** ¿Cómo estas?  
-Mejor...-**dijo con una voz ronca y se quedó callada por unos momentos, sorprendida de su voz**- ¿Hace cuánto que estoy... inconciente?  
-Varios días.  
-¿Cuántos?  
-Seis... o siete... perdí la cuenta.**

El silencio reinó por unos momentos que parecieron bastantes incómodos. Shikamaru se incorporó en la silla y la miró mejor. Alzó su mano, intentando alcanzarla, pero la distancia era demasiada como para tocar su rostro. No obstante ella estiró la suya para tomarla. y a aquella distancia, se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir con exactitud. Fue un momento en donde todo flotaba confuso en el aire. Había algo que decirse y no sabían como expresarlo.

**-Creo que estoy enamorada.-**dijo ella de golpe, Nara enarc ambas cejas con gesto interesado y sin soltarla le preguntó  
**-¿Sí?-**ella asintió y él movió la mano libre en gesto de no saber que decir**-¿Lo conozco?-**fue la pregunta sonsa que acudió a su mente.  
**-Sí  
-¿Rendí junto a él el examen chuunin?  
-Sí...-**pronto Temari se dio cuenta que respondía a aquellas preguntas con soltura e involuntariamente. Pero por alguna razón no se detenía.

Pronto, no tardó en convertirse aquello en un juego para Shikamaru, ver quién era el dueño del corazón de su Temari. Las preguntas siguieron por pocos minutos, hasta que la pregunta de Nara fue _"¿Está acá?"_

**-Sí...-**asintió ella y por un segundo, la vista de Shikamaru viaj a la cama precaria que se encontraba junto a Kyone, la de Shino. Pero la descartó rápidamente por una corazonada curiosa y chillona.  
**-¿Es muy amigo mío?  
-Puede ser.  
-¿Es una persona problemática?-**Temari sonrió mostrando los dientes **-Bastante, siempre se queja de todo...**

Shikamaru ahogó una sonrisa al verla sonreír en mucho tiempo.

**-¿Es Kankuro por casualidad?-**preguntó con cierto tono de broma, a lo que ella le respondió levantando la mano libre e intentando golpearlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos de él como para alcazarlo. Y en un intento, la joven resbaló de la cama y se hubiese golpeado contra el borde de no ser por Shikamaru.  
**-Idiota.-**pronunció ella con rostro adolorido, estaba cansada sin saberlo.-**Sos vos de quien estoy enamorada.  
-Lo sé...-** dijo luego**-Sólo quería estar en una posición más cómoda para abrazarte...**

Temari rió un poco y luego sintió la presión de unos labios contra su frente, y un abrazo profundo y estrecho.

**-Realmente me preocupaste estos días, Temari  
-¿Cómo sé que esto no es real?-**dijo a su vez ella con los ojos cerrados**.-Todo se ha sentido tan real.  
-Es real... creéme. -**pronunció él estrechándola aún más.  
**-Entonces... cuéntame...-**abrió los ojos ella, mirando a la nada y a la vez al techo-**Quiero saberlo.  
-Verás... Fue bastante curioso lo que sucedió.-**comenzó Shikamaru haciendo memoria. **-Le pedí a Ino que entrara en tu mente a buscarte... mientras con Kankuro íbamos a distraer al hombre que te quer a matar...**

* * *

_**Si les gusto, genial.**_

_**Y si no, Agua y Ajo**_

_**No escribo para complacerlos**_

**_-Ashiba_  
**


End file.
